Por amor
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One Shot. ¿Qué otra razón podrían tener dos jóvenes para casarse a esta edad? "Por amor, Bella" respondió Edward. Bella/Edward.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

La idea de este one-shot surgió en mi mente luego de leer por segunda vez Amanecer. Fue ya hace algún tiempo, pero apenas en el viaje que hice un tiempo atrás empecé a desarrollarla, y hoy la acabo de terminar.

Esta historia va dedicada a todas las personas que me han apoyando, y que se pasan a leer mis otras historias.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

POR AMOR

_**Bella POV**_

Me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, en la mansión de los Cullen, como venía haciéndolo desde que terminé la escuela y que por fin habíamos solucionado el asunto de Victoria y su ejército de neófitos que querían matarme. Sólo que esta noche me encontraba sola en esa enorme cama dorada. Edward había salido de caza con Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie y Emmett estaban de viaje por África, y yo había pasado casi toda el día con Alice y Jasper en Port Angeles, donde estábamos preparando algunos detalles de mi boda con Edward. Llegamos casi al caer la tarde, y estaba tan cansada que me acosté en la cama de mi futuro esposo. Encendí el equipo de música con el cd que me había obsequiado en mi fatídico cumpleaños dieciocho, casi un año atrás.

Me quedé dormida al escuchar mi nana, e inmediatamente comencé a soñar con infinitas Alices mostrándome vestidos de boda de mil estilos y tipos de tela, Jaspers y Emmetts vestidos de cocineros y chefs dándome a probar pasteles de boda de diferentes sabores y diseños, con cuatro o cinco niveles llenos de betún blanco con azul o rosa, con decoraciones de azúcar... Y Esmes y Rosalies con arreglos florales al por mayor. Todos me rodeaban e intentaban llamar mi atención. Era un bullicio tremendo, pero poco a poco fue bajando el nivel de sonido, y detrás de todo, escuché la voz de Edward llamándome.

_"Bella... Bella..."_

Fui tras él, con la ayuda de Carlisle, quien se materializó a mi lado. Apartamos los vestidos que todas esas Alices me enseñaban, esquivamos las degustaciones de pasteles y atravesamos todas esas flores para encontrarlo. Carlisle me lo señaló, y ahí estaba él, en un campo hermoso, como nuestro prado, con su cabello perfectamente despeinado, su maravillosa sonrisa aperlada, y con la camisa desabotonada, deslumbrante, brillante a la luz del sol. Se veía tan feliz, tan contento, y su mirada, con sus dulces ojos dorados, dejaba ver cuánto me amaba. Corrí a sus brazos. Me alzó y comenzamos a dar vueltas. La leve brisa y el movimiento agitaban mi cabello, haciéndonos cosquillas en el rostro, y Edward se reía melodiosamente, haciendo vibrar mi corazón. Me dejó en el suelo al cabo de un rato, y nos acostamos en el césped, frente a frente, recargándonos en un brazo, de costado, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Edward se acercó a mí y me besó. Primero el beso fue tierno, dulce, pero al entreabrir los labios para profundizarlo, la urgencia se agudizó, y el dulce beso de tornó más apasionado. De un momento a otro me encontré debajo de él, con el deseo marcado en nuestro beso, y pensé que por fin mi sueño se cumpliría. Edward por fin cedería a mi sencilla petición. Comencé a despojarlo de su camisa, y él no daba señas de querer parar. Cerré los ojos cuando el acercó sus heladas manos a mi cintura, tomando la parte inferior de mi blusa.

-Bella... -exclamó con voz grave y alarmada.

Abrí los ojos confundida, y supe que sólo había sido un sueño. No estaba más en el campo soleado. Seguía en la habitación de Edward, ahora sumida en la oscuridad, y sólo iluminada débilmente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la pared de cristal. Él estaba a mi lado, sentado en la cama, con la camisa bien puesta y abotonada. Con la pálida luz de luna, lucía como un hermoso ángel de mármol. Su expresión una contradictoria mezcla de culpa y diversión. Seguramente mi cara de desconcierto por haber despertado de ese maravilloso sueño justo en ese momento no le pasó desapercibida a pesar de la débil luz, ya que soltó una risita y se acercó a mi, envolviéndome en sus brazos, y besando mi cabello. Sus labios siguieron recorriendo su ya trazado camino hasta mis hombros. Tal vez me sintió tensa, porque no me gustó para nada que se burlara de mi.

-Lo siento, Bella -susurró en la base de mi cuello.

-Ajá -murmuré con sarcasmo, tratando de que mi voz sonara algo molesta, pero no ayudó mucho el hecho de que no me resistiera a su cuerpo tan cercano a mi y me acomodara mas en sus brazos. Luego pensé que si Edward me estaba besando de esa forma, tal vez podríamos seguir donde nos quedamos en mi sueño. Busqué sus labios, y él respondió de igual manera. Intenté desabrochar su camisa, y cuando iba en el tercer botón (mis torpes manos y el estar besándonos no me permitió avanzar más pronto), Edward me tomó por las muñecas y apartó mis manos de sí, abrazándome de nuevo, y riéndose.

-Amor... -susurró con su voz aterciopelada y cautivadora en mi oído, rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oído, provocando una descarga de impulsos eléctricos en mi sistema nervioso, haciendo que mi corazón latiera cual colibrí, y que me sonrojara a más no poder-, sabes que lo deseo igual que tú... o probablemente más -me besó en la mandíbula, debajo del lóbulo. Me estremecí ligeramente y él soltó un risita-. Pero un compromiso es un compromiso, y primero debemos casarnos... Además tú sabes que fui criado de tal manera que no me atrevería a deshonrar de esa forma a una doncella pura y virgen cuando estamos a punto de casarnos....

-Edward... -me quejé en su pecho.

-Sólo falta un mes, Bella, y si yo puedo esperar, seguro tú también.

Murmuré de forma ininteligible algo parecido a una queja, y Edward, riendo, me apretó más a él.

-Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estás en mi cama? -preguntó.

Me tensé. ¿Primero me rechaza y luego me corre de su cama? Me separé de él, y de manera inconsciente las lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos, derramándose por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que este aquí? -sollocé.

Edward se acercó a mí, con preocupación, y me secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Claro que te quiero aquí, niña tonta, guapa e hipersensible... Sólo que me preguntaba por qué estás aquí y no en tu casa, si se supone que yo estaba cazando...

Me sentí tonta por mi ataque emocional, y avergonzada, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

-¿No leíste la mente de Alice o Jasper? -se suponía que ellos estaban en casa.

Edward carraspeó.

-Digamos que desde que llegué están ocupados pensando cosas muy íntimas... -dijo algo apenado.

-Oh -no quería una imagen mental de lo que leyó Edward. Me aclaré la garganta-. Fui con Alice y Jasper a Port Angeles, por algunos asuntos de la boda, y terminé muy cansada, así que al llegar me vine a la única cama que hay en esta gran casa a descansar, y me quedé dormida...

-¿Y estabas soñando? -inquirió, acercándose de nuevo a mí, abrazándome, y nos acostamos.

-Sip.

-¿Sobre qué, si se puede saber?

_¿Acaso era tan inocente?_ Creo que el único puro y virgen aquí era él. Yó solo virgen.

-De que tú... y yo... este... si... -respondí atropelladamente.

-Oh -respondió, comprendiendo a que me refería.

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente abrazados. De pronto me acordé: _¡Charlie!_

Me senté alarmada, buscando el móvil que me había obsequiado Edward para llamarle a mi papá.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundido.

-Charlie no sabe donde estoy. Seguro está preocupado -por fin lo encontré, y marqué ansiosamente el número de casa.

Edward torció sus labios en esa sonrisa arrebatadora que tanto me gusta, y quitándome el teléfono de las manos, lo puso en el buró.

-Alice le llamó, pidiéndole permiso de que te quedaras a dormir. Y Charlie, como bien sabes, al saber que yo no estaba, y con el hecho de que fue Alice quien se lo pidió y es incapaz de decirle que no a ella, no se pudo negar... -rodó los ojos.

-¿Y cómo sabes? Dijiste que Alice estaba pensando en... otras cosas cuando tú llegaste.

-Es que fui a tú casa... Y escuché la mente de Charlie -se encogió de hombros, sonriendo aún, y suavemente me recostó en la cama, y comenzó a besarme delicadamente en el cuello y hombros-. Hablando de Charlie -sus besos me tenían sumida en la inconsciencia-, ¿no crees que es tiempo de decírselo?

-¿Decirle qué? -respondí sofocadamente mientras Edward besaba mi clavícula.

-De esto... -tomó la mano en que traía en anillo de compromiso y lo giró en mi dedo anular.

Me tensé y se me cortó el aliento.

-Este... Edward... -tartamudeé. _¡Rayos!_ Intenté cambiar de tema-. ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto de cazar?

La carcajada de Edward probablemente despertó a todo Forks. La cama se estremeció debajo de nosotros cuando trató de sofocarla en una de las almohadas. Yo esperé a que se le pasara, pero pronto me uní a él, y reímos juntos.

-Bella, Bella... -susurró mi nombre como si fuera una melodía-. ¿Por qué le temes tanto a su reacción?

-Edward, ¿por qué volviste tan pronto de cazar? -repetí la pregunta y lo miré fijamente. Edward sonrió y suspiró, rindiéndose.

-Porque te extrañaba, dulce Bella... Me sentía algo ansioso tan lejos de tí, y cacé pronto para verte de nuevo -su voz y su expresión eran tan dulces, que no pude evitarlo y lo abracé, y lo besé en la mejilla. Edward se recostó y yo me acomodé en su pecho. Él me acarició el cabello tiernamente-. Primero fui a tu habitación, y me sorprendió no verte en tu cama. Vagué por tu casa, buscándote en la sala o cocina, y al no encontrarte, me dediqué a escuchar a Charlie. Estaba durmiendo, por supuesto, pero en cierto momento se despertó para ir a cerrar la ventana de su habitación, y fue cuando pensó en si ir a cerrar tu ventana o no, ya que tú estabas en una "noche de chicas" con Alice. Decidió que no, y yo vine directo a aquí. Y te encontré algo concentrada en tu vivido sueño -rió quedamente.

-Yo también te extrañé... -susurré.

-Pronto me tendrás por siempre...

-Ya lo sé...

-Y eso nos devuelve al tema inicial: ¿cuándo le diremos a Charlie?

Tragué saliva sonoramente, y mi ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse. Casi podía verme pálida (más que de costumbre) y con la frente perlada de sudor. Según creo, eso es llamado _"ataque de pánico"_.

-Bella, es sólo tu papá. Además tarde o temprano se va a enterar -tomó una de mis manos y la acercó delicadamente a sus labios.

-Pues mejor tarde que temprano -mascullé.

-Bella... -su voz sonó divertida-, según sé, es costumbre que los padres se enteren que sus hijos planean casarse antes de la boda.

-Con cinco minutos antes basta... -repuse nerviosamente-. Los tiempos cambian, Edward. De hecho, hay parejas que les dicen a sus padres años después, o nunca....

-Bella, pero ellos no tienen una boda con vestido, flores, pastel e invitaciones a punto de ser repartidas, y tu ya tienes todo eso....

-Puedo dejarlo, o regalárselo a alguien que lo quiera....

-¿Y romperle el corazón a Alice? -alzó una ceja.

-Alice es feliz con que haya boda... -me encogí de hombros.

-Todo con tal de no decírselo, ¿verdad? -se rió.

-Edward, es que temo a lo que va a pensar, y a cómo lo va a tomar. O peor aún, a que diga que no.

-El punto es, Bella, que tú ya dijiste que sí, y sin faltarle al respeto a tus padres, a Charlie, no me interesa obtener su permiso. Yo hablo de únicamente informarles el hecho de que vamos a casarnos.

La manera en que se expresó, la seguridad y tranquilidad que emanaba de Edward (no se necesitaba ser Jasper para sentirlo), me calmó un poco. Aunque no por completo; seguía un tanto temerosa. Por ningún momento pasó por mi mente el dudar de mi respuesta a Edward. Pasara lo que pasara, yo me casaría con él, pero temía a mis papás. Charlie no es que fuera la persona que más quisiera a Edward como hijo, ya que experiencias pasadas lo respaldaban (según él), y si se enteraba que aquel chico que abandonó a su hija, dejándola catatónica cuatro meses, y luego la hizo cruzar el mundo (literalmente) para salvarlo en medio del funeral de su mejor amigo, pretendía casarse con ella, no creo que recibiera la noticia con el más excelente humor. Y Renée... Me estremecí de pensarlo.

-Aún así, cuando no tenga que dar su consentimiento, temo a lo que vaya a pensar, y a cómo lo vaya a tomar –repuse.

-¿Pero por qué temes tanto a lo que vaya pensar?

-Tengo mis teorías... -le dije, y Edward se rió.

-¿Y cuáles son tus _"teorías"_ -enfatizó la última palabra. Era gracioso mencionarlo ahora. Teorías era como habíamos empezado, y ahora estábamos de nuevo en ese tema.

-Entre algunas, la más importante es esta: creo que si llegamos con Charlie y le decimos que vamos a casarnos, lo primero que vendrá a su mente es que estoy embarazada. E imagínate: es policía, tiene un arma y soy su única hija -se rió de nuevo-. No es que tema por tí, sino que al dispararte probablemente se preguntara cómo es que no te hirió con la pistola.

-¿Y por qué crees que pensará eso? Por lo del arma, siempre puedo decir que quise prevenirme con ropa antibalas...

Rodé los ojos. Había visto la suficiente televisión y leído las suficientes noticias para saber que la principal motivación de los jóvenes menores de 20 años (puede que Edward no entrara a esta categoría con sus más de 100 años, pero yo tenía casi 19) para casarse eran los embarazos. Y si yo lo sabía, era obvio que mi papá también.

-Sinceramente, Edward, poniéndote en el lugar de padre, ¿qué es lo primero que pensarías si tu hija de dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, llega con su atractivo novio, y le dicen que se van a casar? -hice una pequeña pausa-. Obviamente será porque están embarazados.

-Yo tengo otra teoría... -dijo Edward, quedamente-. Tengo otra razón por la que dos jóvenes quisieran contraer matrimonio a esta edad.

-¿Cuál?

-Por amor... -suspiró-. Porque se conocen lo suficiente, se quieren demasiado, y es tanto su amor y su convicción, que no quieren esperar para unirse. ¿Por que para qué esperar cuando están seguros de su decisión? -guardó silencio un momento. Él tenía razón. No tenía por qué temer. Charlie tendría que comprender. Edward y yo nos amábamos, y no era un simple "enamoramiento de adolescente" como le dije alguna vez a Renée, sino que nuestra relación era más, mucho más. Jacob me había contado acerca de la imprimación, y yo lo había visto en Sam y Emily. Pero lo de Edward y yo era mucho más profundo que eso. Así que si íbamos a estar juntos por una eternidad, ¿qué más daba decírselo a Charlie? Tendría toda una vida para perdonarme.

-Yo estoy seguro, Bella -continuó Edward-. Yo sé que quiero estar contigo por siempre y para siempre, y no sabes cuánto me complacería anunciárselo a Charlie.

Mi temor ya estaba casi extinto, y pude contestarle con voz segura.

-Yo estoy más que segura, Edward. Y si quieres, mañana mismo le decimos.

Edward se sorprendió.

-¿Segura? -su voz sonaba incrédula. Tal vez pensó que tomaría algo de tiempo que su discurso surtiera efecto.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme.

-¿Te sorprende que por fin haya dejado el temor? ¿Que por fin esté dispuesta a anunciarlo?

-Es que pensé que... -exhaló y me abrazó-. Olvídalo, Bella. Mañana en la tarde se lo diremos. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Y si pregunta que por qué queremos casarnos tan jóvenes, aunque en tu caso no aplica lo de _"joven"..._ -enfaticé y los dos reímos.

-... le diremos que por amor -Edward terminó la oración. Nos besamos, y él comenzó a tararear mi nana. El sueño comenzó a vencerme. Me esperaba un gran día.

-Duerme, dulce Bella... -susurró, y su voz aterciopelada fue lo último que escuché antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Espero sus reviews….

Les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos y sueños se hagan realidad.

¡¡Saludos!!


End file.
